The food industry is always seeking foods which have the capability of being stored and marketed in a substantially non-refrigerated condition. In order to keep foods from deteriorating, it is generally a requirement to maintain these foods in a frozen or refrigerated state throughout the period of distribution and storage by the consumer. One way to avoid freezing or refrigerating foods is to provide a hermetically sealed container and the food commercially sterilized. This procedure is not entirely satisfactory. Another method is to add large amounts of fructose or dextrose to the foods which will not freeze at normal freezing temperatures but will slowly flow under these conditions. The products containing the fructose or dextrose materials apparently reduce the availability of the water in the food for microbial growth and bacteria will not grow, thereby extending the life of the food product. These products, however, have excessive sweetness and are generally not accepted as desirable food products because of the excessive sweetness properties. These foods and techniques have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,146,652, 4,154,863, and 4,313,967. It has been discovered that a stable pourable whippable emulsion can be produced without excessive sweetness due to fructose etc., which are stable in aseptic packages for extended periods of time at room temperature and at 90.degree. F. or 32.2.degree. C. for at least two weeks and much longer. These whipped emulsions can provide outstanding and stable dessert toppings.